


Only Finally There Is the Free End (singable English lyrics)

by HKarn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKarn/pseuds/HKarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singable English lyrics for the ending theme to the Dramatical Murder VN by GOATBED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Finally There Is the Free End (singable English lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



Ah, that's just a defective dissolution  
It floods into my eyes, my teeth

Ah, it's just a pessimistic exclusion  
Tomorrow I ponder the edge of the haze

Ah, that's just a defective dissolution  
It floods into my eyes, my teeth

Ah, it's just a pessimistic exclusion  
Tomorrow I ponder the edge of the haze

1 2 3 4 5 6 Heaven's Aid  
From our rising feelings comes a shade

I'm interrupted by a sudden halation  
The skies a deep blue, black, and white fusion

Let's be careful, let's be careful, I wish you good luck, we never meet without parting  
Let's be careful, let's be careful, I wish you good luck, we never meet without parting

1 2 3 4 5 6 Heaven's Aid  
From our rising feelings comes a shade

I'm interrupted by a sudden halation  
The skies a deep blue, black, and white fusion

Bye-bye game no game this fine game  
Bye-bye game no game this fine game

1 2 3 4 5 6 Heaven's Aid  
1 2 3 4 5 6 Heaven's Aid

 

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there weren't any real English translations of this song, so I wrote one with singable lyrics. I'm sorry if the syncopation is hard to figure out! Maybe I'll post a version with me singing it to make it easier.
> 
> This isn't a literal translation, but the gist should be there. A little bit of the "Engrish" has been edited, too. I thought about replacing fine game with mind game but I decided that would be taking too many liberties. Feel free to change it if you think it sounds silly!
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend for exposing me to this series =)


End file.
